Score 24
Biography Score 24 was founded by Paul Ruess and their old drummer in 2007. After numerous lineup changes and name changes the band finally solidified itself in early 2008 with Paul Ruess, Rob Fox, Joe Fox, and Ryan Linzer. The band played numerous local shows throughout the LI area and in the summer of 2008 the band recorded their first EP "See You Monday" at Killingsworth Studios. After playing many more local shows the band recorded their second EP "I'm Happy to Say That" again at Killingsworth Studios. Following the release the band played many out of state shows with bands such as Valet Parking and Set In Color. More recently when Thomas Angenbroich left Set In Color, Joe Fox became his replacement. Following Joe Fox's departure the band recruited Jay Marotta to play guitar. The band has also recently added Thomas Angenbroich to play bass and moved Rob Fox to lead vocals. The band has began writing new material and has a full summer tour planned. The band just recently won the East Coast Independent Battle of the Bands this past May 22nd landing them a spot on the Vans Warped Tour taking place at Nassau Coliseum on July 18th. This summer, they will be touring with Valet Parking and This Condition. Announced at the past Vans Warped Tour, Joe Fox has rejoined the band due to Jay having to part ways for personal experiences. The band has already set off on a 5 weeks tour playing shows with This Condition. At the end of october Rob Fox put on his Facebook "GO AND PLEASE GO AND READ THE NEW BLOG I JUST POSTED UP AT THEROBFOXTROT.TUMBLR.COM IT IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!" It said that Joe Fox and Ryan Linzer are leaving Score 24 and that they will go on with out them. In early 2011, the band announced that Justin Barone would be their new drummer after playing serveral shows and touring with them for quite a while after Ryan and Joe's departure. Later the band announced that Anthony Pasini would be their new guitarist, replacing Joe. Joe Fox and Ryan Linzer continue to keep in contact with the band and Joe has joined a new band, Giants At Large. The band announced on March 12, 2011 that a new EP would be released on May 24, 2011. On April 14, 2011, Rob Fox posted a blog on his Tumblr stating that Justin Barone would no longer be drumming in Score 24. Rob stated that he wasn't ready to tour and didn't fit in with the band. They have a fill-in drummer ready, who hasn't been announced, who will be playing for their upcoming shows. In a Stickam chat, later on in the day, the boys announced that their new EP will be called A New Beginning and their first single off the EP is New Beginnings which they will be filming a music video for. On April 26, 2011, the band released a video stating that Ryan Linzer would be back permanently on drums. The band recently played a week on Warped Tour and released a new album called All Or Nothing featuring 5 new songs and 1 old song re-done which hit iTunes on August 13, 2011 after being sold a few weeks before that at shows. Members *Robert Fox (Vocals) *Paul Ruess (Guitar/Vocals) *Anthony Pasini (Guitar) *Thomas Angenbroich (Bass) *Ryan Linzer (Drums) Former Members *Justin Barone (Drums) *Joe Fox (Guitar/Vocals) *Jay Marotta (Guitar) *Bryan See (Drums) Discography *See You Monday EP (2008) *I'm Happy To Say That EP (2009) * It's Contagious EP (2009) * Truth Be Told EP (2010) * All Or Nothing EP (2011) External Links *Official Myspace Page Category: Pop Punk Bands